The Harvelle Line
by Kirabaros
Summary: What happens on a boring night at a newly built Roadhouse? It Hurts So Good when the Harvelle Line starts stirring up some steam as Jo and Ellen along with an old friend give a little good ole country dancing. Mildly smutty.


**The Harvelle Line**

Ellen grabbed one of the glass bottles and a glass and poured a drink. It actually felt good to be behind a bar again even though she enjoyed hunting with her daughter Jo. She and Jo had been on a few hunts, mostly the usual fare of salt and burns and a monster here and there. Now they had a base of operations again. Looking around, Ellen remembered things about the first one. Now this one was newer but it still had that same Roadhouse feel.

Ellen finished mixing the drink and sat it in front of the one who ordered it. She noticed that her patron was scoping the place out for a potential hustle. Ellen recognized the look of a hustle and said, "I see you're scoping out targets early. Don't tell me you're bored already."

"Just looking for something to do while waiting Ellen," the patron replied in a soft voice while taking a sip of her third drink.

"Hey Angie, when are you actually going to show me that move you did when you, me and Mom took out that nest of vamps?" Jo pulled up a stool and sat next to the patron.

Angela smiled at Jo and took a sip, "When you grow up Jo."

Jo gave a playful punch while Ellen laughed. The three of them had hooked up on a hunt and they had some fun taking out a few ghosts and their latest hunt had been a nest of vampires that had been snacking on elderly folks from a retirement home. It had been fun for all of them, like an extended vacation. It continued even when they hooked up in the new Roadhouse.

Angela started laughing and said, "I guess our recent escapades would make you grown up Jo."

"Well at least y'all in a better mood. I better get back to tending the bar," Ellen smiled at her daughter and Angela and walked to take care of other customers.

Jo waited until her mom left before asking, "So they coming?"

Angela finished her drink. "Yeah. They're getting closer."

"How can you tell?"

Angela tapped her temple and gave a slight smile. "My fault for volunteering to wait for them but this needed my attention." She shrugged her shoulders. She sighed, "Never thought I would be bored not drinking myself into a stupor. I can't do that unless..."

Jo grinned. She knew exactly what Angela was talking about. She went around the bar and pulled out a can of Sprite and placed it in front of Angela. She said, "Drink that and we're going to have some fun."

Angela shook her finger and replied, "No way Jo. I'm in the mood for some fun sober."

"Fine, hit me."

Angela looked around for something to get into the mood. She spotted it in the corner and she slyly looked at Jo. "You remember that bar in Oklahoma and that case?"

Jo smiled, remembering. She looked over at her mom who was busy getting more pretzels from the back. She looked back and said, "You game?"

Angela nodded. "I feel in the mood to be scandalous especially with the guys." Her smile became mischievous.

"Great. You got a tune?"

Angela laughed as she walked over to the juke in the corner. She put in a quarter and selected the tune that she knew Jo would go with. She tweaked her head to the side. When she confirmed what she wanted to know, she grinned. By that time the album was selected and the first chords of the Mellencamp album. The knowing grin from Jo told her that she had chosen well and she made sure that the volume was turned way up.

Ellen heard the first chords and came out of the back to find Jo giving a slight skip to the cleared area in the bar and she was met by Angela. Ellen knew exactly what they were up to, remembering their case in Oklahoma. She didn't know if she should put a stop to it or just let it be but then she remembered her part in that case and decided to let them have their fun. It was rare for a hunter to have some sort of relaxing hobby and this time they didn't have to worry about something coming out to kill them.

Jo was smiling and doing a skip dance as the first chords of "Hurts so Good" came on. The case in Oklahoma bar was her idea. They had needed a distraction in order to take out the nest of shape shifters that had made it their base of operations. She noticed a dance floor and decided to be a bit unconventional. She didn't even ask Angela if she could dance but relayed her idea and tugged her over. Her mom joined in later after finding them in the bar and nearly half the shifters taken out and she and Angela were still dancing. That had been the most fun on a hunt.

_When I was a young boy_

_Said put away those young boy ways_

_Now that I'm getting older, so much older_

_I long for those young boy days_

_With a girl like you, with a girl like you_

_Lord knows there are things we can do, baby_

_Just me and you, come on and make it up_

Angela met Jo in the middle of the floor and immediately took the lead. She grabbed Jo and started swinging her in a caressing embrace. Being taller than Jo, she was better suited for wearing the pants in this even though they were both good at it but a nod she gave told Jo that they would switch roles during the song. Angela put her hands on Jo's hips and swiveled hers to match the rhythm the music and Jo had set. Her hips did the rest.

Jo made eyes at Angela as she held on to the taller girl's shoulders and pulled her closer. She pressed her hips close to Angela's and they gyrated together. Angela played the lead well by running her hands down Jo's sides and cupping the hip bones just right causing Jo to lean back sensually into her chest. Jo exposed her neck allowing Angela to give a gentle nuzzle to the neck. She then twirled Jo to face her and brought her in close to allow Jo to wrap her leg on her hip and lean back.

Angela leaned forward ran her hand down Jo's chest down her leg. She ran it down her thigh giving a sensual smile at Jo's own smile. When her hand was at Jo's knee, she gave a slight push to lower it setting Jo up to be twirled. While she had Jo in a dip and glanced around and saw that they had started attracting attention. She gave a slight giggle and motioned with her eyes at Jo.

Jo managed to cast side glance and confirmed it. Her smile got bigger when she caught her mother watching them with a look that was a cross between shock and outrage and it was doing battle on her face. She locked eyes on Angela and grinned. "We got their attention."

Angela leaned forward more as if to sniff Jo's neck as she ran her hand down Jo's thigh. She whispered, "And we'll get the guys' attention by verse two."

Jo followed through with Angela's movements setting up for the spin. She remembered how that allowed her to whip out her silver knife and plunge it into the shifter she spun towards.

Ellen watched the pair dancing on the floor. She had to admit that it was rather provocative and she didn't like how some of those hunters were eyeing her Jo. When one of them made a comment, she utilized the Bobby Singer method, a slap to the back of the head. "Don't you dare think about touching my Jo."

_Hurt so good_

_Come on baby, make it hurt so good_

_Sometimes love don't feel like it should_

_You make it hurt so good_

Angela spun Jo just like in Oklahoma and spun with her. It was up to Jo to be the spotter and Jo delivered. In time to the music Jo spun to a stop and broke into a line dance routine. She knew that Angela would keep up. Jo moved remembering the moves that she had learned in line dancing, combined with some of the new stuff.

It was perfect synchronization when Jo first did it in Oklahoma and it was perfect now. It was as if she and Angela had been practicing for years. Jo put her hands on her hips and thrust them in a forward motion while her feet moved. Angela followed suit as they danced side by side. Jo ended the line dance by crossing her legs at the ankles and did a spin and then pivoted to go back to bounce dancing. She heard the cat calls from one hunter and saw her mother give head slaps all around. This was certainly the best idea. She then turned towards Angela and batted her eyes sensually.

Angela did her spin and pivoted into a dance bounce. She moved her feet in light steps. She was grinning remembering how Jo had just assumed that she could dance. Oklahoma was a liberating night even though they were killing things. When Jo turned and batted her eyes at her, she returned the look with a suggestive one and began dancing forward. She gave a slight toss of her head at Jo to indicate that they had new audience members.

_Don't have to be so exciting_

_Just trying to give myself a little bit of fun, yeah_

_You always look so invitin', you ain't as green as you are young_

_Hey baby, it's you, come on, girl, now, it's you_

_Sink your teeth right through my bones baby_

_Let's see what we can do, come on and make it up_

Jo took over the lead this time and pulled Angela in and did something like a country version of the tango. She had seen the toss of Angela's head and had taken a peek. She saw the surprised looks on the boys' faces and was encouraged to do more. Jo pulled Angela in close so their hips were close and rubbing against each other. Jo gave a grin as she locked eyes with Angela and dipped her allowing Angela to place her hands on the floor. Jo glanced over and saw Dean looking like he swallowed a fish and leaned over Angela's stomach and rubbed hers against is, sliding back.

It was smooth enough for Jo to slide back and run her hands down Angela's legs as she pushed up to do a back flip. Jo walked forward to meet Angela once she completed her flip and gripped her waist and pulled her forward, forcing Angela's leg to extend backwards and Angela dipped her head into Jo's chest. Jo arched her back when Angela brought her hands up her back and when Angela's cheek brushed against hers sensually. Jo was aware that her mouth was open in a gasping motion and she gave a laugh and smiled bigger. She still laughed when Angela gave a gentle nip when the lyrics said something about sinking teeth into the bones.

Jo returned the nip by nuzzling Angela's hair and gave a slip pinch and then a slap to her rear. She could hear the Winchester boys literally make a noise at that that as well as the other hunters who were ogling the scene as well. She heard her mom say, "Joanna Beth Harvelle." She laughed again as she turned Angela so her back was facing her and put her hands on her hips and them pushed them forward so they were pressing on Angela's pelvis and backed them up and picking up the momentum a little.

Ellen didn't know whether or not to disconnect the juke or not when she saw the things that Jo was doing with Angela. When she saw them look over towards the entrance to the Roadhouse, she saw the Winchester boys along with Bobby Singer looking as if they had seen a ghost with three heads on it. She then realized that they had altered it a little to embarrass the boys and grinned a little at it. She couldn't help but scold Jo when she saw her slap Angela's rear as if she were a misbehaving child. The things that girl did. She went over and slapped a couple of more hunters upside the head with their cat calls deciding if she really wanted to throw a wrench into the works mainly for Bobby's benefit.

_A-hurt so good_

_Come on baby, make it hurt so good_

_Sometimes love don't feel like it should_

_You make it, hurt so good_

Jo led the way into the line dancing by pulling on Angela's pelvis and then at the right moment she did a side step to her right while Angela did one to her left. Then they did a half spin and launched into the line dancing. She loosened it up and linked her elbow with Angela's while placing her hands on her hips. She only released when they did another spin together in the line. Jo added some flare with the modern dance adding in the kicks and the elbows they had used and Angela followed as she led the way to where the darts were kept. It was well done that it would have to take a really sharp eye to see that they were actually fighting.

Angela recognized this part. In Oklahoma, she had her dagger and they actually launched projectiles at some of the shifters. She palmed the darts that Jo handed her as they continued the line dance to the bridge of the song. She caught Ellen's eye and gave a slight smile. This was the part where Ellen had joined in and she could tell that Jo remembered for she noticed the sly smile the girl gave.

_I ain't talkin' no big deals_

_I ain't made no plans myself_

_I ain't talkin' no high heels_

_Maybe we could just walk around all day long_

_Walk around all day long_

Jo led the way towards Ellen dancing a bouncing dance. Her movements hid the fact that she was actually using martial arts moves in the dance. She was gripping the darts in one hand as she approached her mother and held out a couple.

Ellen knew the moment Jo waltzed up to her that she was going to be wheedled into this spectacle they started. At least the hunters watching had stopped the cat calling after she gave the appropriate head slaps. She glanced at the boys and Bobby wondering if the girls were possessed or something. Ellen was going to try to be the adult but the memory of Oklahoma just served to remind her how much fun she had. It had been a liberating experience. She only said, Joanna Beth Harvelle, as Jo held out the two darts.

Ellen took the darts and started in, following Jo back onto the floor. Angela had been doing her own rhythm while Jo grabbed Ellen. Now Ellen nodded at the girl and took her place to Angela's left while Jo maneuvered to the right. They had the darts in their throwing hands. It was still pretty much a free form at this point. Ellen remembered getting into the fight and how easy it was to slip into the rhythm. One look at Bobby told her the wrench had been thrown into the workings.

As if it were perfectly cued, each of the women threw their darts from the positions they had taken up. Even moving around they were deadly accurate. Jo decided to add a little more. She cast a look at Dean and then moved closer to Angela and did a butt bump. Angela then grabbed Jo by the hand and spun her around to place her on her right and did a slight foot movement. Then all three did a spin movement that put them in a line.

_Hurt so good_

_Come on baby, make it hurt so good_

_Sometimes love don't feel like it should_

_You make it hurt so good_

Ellen followed her daughter's lead, remembering the steps from Oklahoma. Back then she never thought that she was capable of doing such moves. She always suspected that Angela helped in that regard but never called her out on that. Most of it though was from when she had learned to line dance and she in turn taught it to Jo.

Jo was having too much fun putting the look she was seeing on Dean's face. She then had a sudden idea that would make this complete. She glanced at Angela and gave a nod and she passed it down to her mother. They silently communicated while they were dancing and they agreed though Ellen showed a little more reluctance but since it was Bobby

Jo grinned and at the right signal, the line advanced forward. Jo ran a hand down Dean's cheek giving him a look. Angela had her one of her hands on her hip and used her finger to tease Sam's long hair. Ellen was more practical and gave Bobby a smack to the chest.

_A-hurt so good_

_Come on baby, make it hurt so good_

_Sometimes love don't feel like it should_

_You make it hurt so good, hey, hey_

All three women then did a step back and started dancing the line dance. They were aware that the three men in front of them were looking at them as if they had gone out of their minds. Ellen thought Bobby was going to drop over dead and she didn't want to think about what the boys' faces looked like. Just as long as Dean didn't get any funny ideas about Jo otherwise she would shot him with so much rock salt by the time he came to, he would need a new haircut.

Jo smirked at Dean and finished the last verse by pulling Angela into a hug while giving a hand slide down her side. Then they both backed up and Ellen followed where they finished their line dancing and took a bow. The place was full of applause and whistles.

Jo let out the laughter that had been bubbling up in her chest and was joined by Angela. Ellen was laughing herself feeling relaxed and ready to keep serving drinks. The music died down allowing Angela and Jo to keep laughing. Jo said, "Just like Oklahoma."

Angela replied, "Even better."

"Did you see the look on their faces?"

Angela looked over to where the Winchesters were still trying to process what they had just seen along with Bobby asking Ellen if she was out of her mind. She grinned and replied, "First and last time they'll see the Harvelle Line."

Jo laughed again and grabbed Angela in a hug and the two kissed each other on the cheeks aware they were still being watched. Both burst into giggles as they walked up to the bar. The night was still young. Young enough for some even more fun...

* * *

><p>Lyrics- Hurts So Good by John Mellencamp<p>

**A/N:** This is my first foray into anything that resembles smut. Please read and review and let me know if I should continue down this path to the dark side... LOL


End file.
